Rebel Rebel
by Tiffany Potter
Summary: Claire has been the nice girl for her whole life. What happens when she gets sick of that and decides to rebel? Will James S. Potter notice?  James S. Potter/OC Rated for some  mild  coarse language, and some later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks a LOT, sis", Riley winked at me. I really wanted to punch her.

"Yeah, no problem", I told her sweetly, praying she wouldn't notice my irritation. She grinned at me, flipped her bleached hair back and left with her idiotic friends.

"I'm not helping you", my best friend, Lita, snapped at me as soon as my sister was out of earshot.

"Come on! It's too much!" I whinged. She's my best friend after all. She's supposed to help me in periods of crisis.

"NO, I'm so NOT helping you. This has been going on for three weeks now. She gives you to do HER homework, and you put up with it. Grow some balls and tell her to go to hell!"

My mouth dropped open. "You know I can't do that!"

"Oh yeah?" She hissed. "Why not?"

I sighed. "You know how she gets… She'll write to mum and tell her that we're not getting along, and we're sisters and we're supposed to help each other and blah, blah, blah. You know how Riley gets."

"Sorry to tell you, pet, but your mum's stupid."

"Yeah, I know. Why doesn't she finally get that Riley is just a drama queen, a slut and bitchy?"

"Claire, stop, you're literally shouting." Lita warned.

"So what? We are alone", I scowled, knowing what would happen next.

"I have this weird feeling… Someone's watching us!" my brunette friend whispered.

I tried not to roll my eyes. She sometimes has some weird feelings of being watched and such stuff (that never are true). She thinks she's Mystic Meg or something like that, but I think it's her subconscious telling her she keeps way too much stuff secret from her parents.

"Ooh, okay, I'll stay quiet." My experience told me that you could never change someone, just accept him the way he is, but I still find it hard not to laugh at Lita's "feelings". It's plain ridiculous.

"C'mon, race you to the Fat Lady portrait," Lita told unexpectedly a few seconds later and started running.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I shouted, but started running as well. Lita was on the Slytherin Quidditch Team (yeah, I'm a Gryffindor and she's a Slytherin, and we're still best friends) and she's top at running.

I tried to –failing of course- catch up with her, panting and yelling about how unfair she is.

When we were close to the Portrait, I suddenly bumped into someone and lost my balance, falling down and hurting my head.

"Fuck." I mumbled, trying to get up and see who collided with me.

I looked up and saw James Potter, a boy from my year. He's in Gryffindor, too.

"Oh, hey", he smiled.

"Hello, Potter." I said friendly and continued running, without giving him the chance to reply. James and I never hang out, but it wasn't like we didn't like each other. He's nice… I guess.

When I reached the Fat Lady's portrait, I was sweating and panting. Lita was casually leaning against the wall, smirking.

"It wasn't fair." I glared and she faked an innocent smile.

"Life's not fair."

"Hey, I bumped into Potter, if it wasn't for him I would beat you!" I tried to defend myself.

"Yeah," she said sarcastically, "totally. Now I've gotta go, see ya tomorrow, bitch."

"See ya bitch", I mumbled and walked into the Common Room.

It was Friday night, so it was crowded with students that were either just hanging out with their friends drinking some butterbeer, or checking out the new Weasley tricks. Old Filtch had prohibited them, but nobody paid attention to his rules, anyway.

I was sort of tired, so I went up to the dorm and got ready to sleep, thinking that James was taller and prettier now. It was a long time ago since I really saw him at Rose's (my other best friend) house. He no longer had the baby face. He was still cute, but… sexier.

Ew. I have just called my best mate's cousin sexy. What is wrong with me?

"Hey there", Rose said playfully and threw a pillow at me. "What's up?"

"Wh… When did you get in?" I asked, puzzled.

She shrugged. "A couple of moments ago. Have you done the Potions essay?"

"Rose. Calm down! It's Friday, Merlin's beard!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Still. Don't you think you should do it now? I mean, you're such a procrastinator… You'll end up with detention again. Don't you think you sometimes have to hand in homework in time?"

"Gee, you're just like my mum!" I whined, throwing her pillow back at her.

"Yeah, and you're just like my dad!" she shot back.

"I'm not afraid of spiders, at least", I teased.

She just glared and entered the bathroom.

I was seriously thinking about starting to do homework, but then James popped into my mind.

I never quite understood why girls went crazy about James Sirius Potter. To me, he was just my best friend's cousin who spent some days with me and Rose during summer and cracked the better jokes.

But now I did. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes, auburn hair and the world's sexier lopsided grin… Oh, no, please tell me I wasn't becoming one of the fan girls that fainted at his sight and obsessed over Harry Potter's son. Crap.

**A/N: Sooooo. I had this idea…. And I thought about writing a fanfic about Jamesie Jr.! xD**

**I would really appreciate feedback….. ;)**

**Pleasey please!**

**If you notice any grammar/ spelling mistakes, please tell me, but be lenient… My native language is not English, and I'm still human, so I do make mistakes :/**

**See the Review button down there? =)**

**All you have to do is press it ;]**

**PS. I do not own anything except for the plot and my OC's :D All the others belong to the fabulous JK. Rowling (:**


	2. Chapter 2

The following days, I tried to act normal around him. Well, as normal as possible. Whenever he talked to me, I blushed and smiled goofily. And I sort of stared at him during class. Whatever happened to my subtlety.

One day, while studying at the library, me doing Riley's homework and Rose finishing a Charms essay, Rose asked me: "So what's going on with you and James?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", I replied, trying to look innocent.

"Claire, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't fancy my cousin", she challenged, raising her eyebrow.

I moaned, giving up. "Fine! I don't know how or when, but I started fancying him! Does it show that much?"

Rose bit her lip. "Oh dear, that's going to be tough. And no, I think that I am the only one that noticed… for now. If you continue obsessing over him, he and the others will understand eventually."

I frowned. "I don't want to fancy him!"

"Then stop fancying him." Rose said in a firm voice, as if that was the obvious answer.

"I can't! You think I haven't tried?" I lowered my voice as some four year Hufflepuffs stared at me shouting. "It's not like I chose to like him in the first place! I really can't help it!"

"You know", Rose retorted, "If you're going to be that way, don't talk to me until you've stopped liking him. I've been dealing with James's fan club for my whole life. I don't need and you on top of them, okay?"

She grabbed her books and opened her mouth to say something, but regretted it and snapped her mouth shut, and then started walking away. I was too surprised to do or say anything, so I stayed frozen on my chair.

A few seconds after, Rose came back and told me: "I don't know what happened to you. You used to be practical and logical. Now you're everything we made fun of all these years. Remember when we teased girls who fainted at James's sight? You're not better than them now. Come back when you've returned to normal again." And then she left.

For a moment, I thought I'd cry. I easily cry, so I was surprised with my reaction. I just stood there, and the moments passed. I wasn't crying or doing anything. Just staring towards the direction Rose left.

I guess I would cry later, but the reality hadn't really sunk in. Rose was the nicest person I've ever met, so hearing these words coming from her didn't really fit in. It just didn't make sense. It was just too harsh to be Rose.

I'd probably spend the night there, but the Head Boy, Brian Harris, came to me and told me to leave because the library had to close.

I nodded, slowly taking my books and heading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

On my way there, I waited for the crying to come, but it never did.

"I can't have become tough at summer", I sighed, speaking to myself.

"What did you just say, Callaway?" A male voice said behind me.

I turned around, just to see the person that I less needed right now. James Potter. Ain't life a bitch?


End file.
